Days in Arcadia
by An Youngtae
Summary: Asalkan aku bisa bersamanya. Melewati hari-hari yang indah. Inilah "Arcadia". EXO ChenMin couple. Shounen-ai/BL. Chara Death. Mind to give me a review?


Days in Arcadia

_By:: An Youngtae or SHUNie An-New_

_Rate:: T_

_Genre:: Romance, Angst, Supernatural_

_Warning:: Shounen-ai (Boys Love), Alternative Universe, Out of Character, Typo(s)_

_Pairing:: ChenMin (XiuChen) slight KrisTao (TaoRis)._

_Disclaimer:: I don't own them. They belong to God, their parents, and themselves._

_Adopted from:: Mahoroba no Hibi (Days in Arcadia) © Mitsunaga Hirama_

**Author's Note (Opening)::**

Fanfic ini saya buat berdasarkan manga yang kebetulan saya temui(?) ketika saya berkelana(?) mencari manga ber-genre Shounen-ai. Alur saya usahakan sama, meski ada beberapa yang saya utak-atik.

_Then, happy reading_~ :)

* * *

_Asalkan aku bisa bersamanya.._

_Melewati hari-hari yang indah.._

_Inilah "Arcadia"…_

* * *

**Xiumin's POV::**

_Annyeong_~! Perkenalkan, aku Xiumin. Aku duduk di kelas 2-3 SMA Victory. Ah ya, aku punya teman baik di sini, namanya Chen. Dia merupakan teman sepermainanku sejak kecil. Kami selalu bermain bersama dan dia adalah orang yang sangat menyenangkan. Tetapi dia selalu tak pernah absen untuk menggodaku. Katanya aku ini mirip bakpao. Sungguh menyebalkan! _Hmm_.. Apa aku segemuk itu ya?

Oh ya, aku memiliki rahasia yang selama ini tak pernah aku katakan pada Chen. Tapi untuk kali ini aku akan memberitahukannya pada kalian. Begini, sejujurnya.. dari dulu aku menyukai Chen. Sangat suka. Hanya saja aku tak berani mengatakannya. Di samping itu, karena menurutku kami tidak akan pernah bisa bersama… _Ah_, tapi setidaknya aku tetap bisa menjadi sahabatnya.

Dan _ngomong-ngomong_, beberapa hari ini Chen terlihat sangat sedih. Sudah seminggu dia seperti itu. Menjadi pendiam dan hampir tidak pernah berbicara dengan orang lain. Sepanjang hari dia selalu melamun di dalam kelas dan tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. Dia juga tak menghiraukan teman-temannya yang lain, begitu pula aku yang merupakan sahabat baiknya. _Huft_.. Apa dia berubah karena kejadian itu ya?

_Ah_, kalian pasti bingung kan kejadian apa itu? Sebenarnya, Chen mempunyai seekor kucing yang sangat lucu. Kucing berwarna putih yang amat menggemaskan. Dia begitu menyayangi kucing itu. Tetapi sejak seminggu yang lalu, mendadak kucing itu menghilang dan tak pulang ke rumah seperti yang kucing itu biasa lakukan. Chen berusaha mencarinya ke semua tempat, namun hasilnya nihil.

Setiap hari sepulang sekolah, Chen selalu bertanya pada ibunya apakah kucingnya sudah kembali. Tapi setiap kali ia bertanya, jawabannya hanya berupa gelengan. Dan Chen semakin bersedih karenanya.

Begitu juga aku yang bersedih karena Chen.

"Chen-_gēgē_! Selamat pagi!"

Aku mendengar teriakan dari Tao yang dengan semangatnya menyapa Chen. Kris dan aku segera menoleh ke pintu kelas. Chen baru saja masuk. Syukurlah, kukira dia tidak masuk hari ini.

"Pagi, Chen."

Kris ikut menyapa Chen ketika sebelumnya dia mendapat sebuah lirikan dari Tao. Sepertinya Kris hanya bisa melunak saat bersama Tao. Apa mereka berdua punya hubungan khusus ya?

Oke, mengesampingkan hal itu, sepertinya aku juga harus menyapa Chen. Kukira dia akan senang jika sahabat baiknya ini juga menyambutnya, bukankah begitu?

"Che-Chen, Selamat pa–"

"Kalian berisik."

Seketika aku terdiam, tak berani melanjutkan sapaanku. Kris dan Tao juga ikut diam. Kami tahu Chen sedang tidak ingin diganggu, jadi kami akan membiarkannya sendiri dulu. Tapi bukan berarti kami akan menjauhi Chen.

_Ting tong teng tong…_

Kudengar bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Dan Tao yang sejak tadi pagi berada di kelas kami segera kembali ke kelasnya, karena dia berada satu tingkat di bawah kami. Bisa dibilang kalau kami ini _sunbae_-nya.

Terlepas dari itu, aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke bangku di depanku. Bangku yang ditempati oleh Chen. Aku memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Chen terlihat selalu menghela napasnya sembari mengamati keadaan di luar lewat jendela. Entah kenapa hatiku terasa sakit melihat Chen seperti itu.

_'Apa kau sangat mengkhawatirkan_nya_, Chen?'_

* * *

"Chen-_gēgē_, apa kau mau ikut kami ke kedai _ramyeon_ yang baru di buka? Kata Sehun _ramyeon_ di sana sangat enak! Ikut ya? Ya?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Suasana menjadi suram begitu saja di saat Chen menolak ajakan Tao. Aku memandang sayu ke arah Chen. Karena aku tahu alasan kenapa Chen tidak mau ikut bersama Tao dan Kris.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut?" tanya Kris. Kulihat dia melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil menatap Chen sarkas. Sedikit angkuh juga, menurutku.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus," jawab Chen. Setelah itu, dia segera berlalu meninggalkan kami. Aku beralih dari Chen kepada Kris dan Tao. Kurasa aku juga tidak akan ikut dengan mereka.

"Kris, Tao, sepertinya aku juga tidak ikut. Lain kali saja ya? _Annyeong_!"

Aku berlari menyusul Chen setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk mereka berdua. Tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk mengejar Chen. Aku melambatkan ritme berlariku ketika figur Chen sudah terlihat. Kuputuskan untuk berjalan di belakang Chen, mengikutinya.

"_Haah_.. Padahal aku sangat ingin makan ramyeon. Bagaimana kalau lain kali kita makan sama-sama?" tanyaku pada Chen yang berjalan di depanku.

"Terserah."

_Deg!_

Jawaban Chen terdengar sangat dingin di telingaku. Aku menghentikan langkah kakiku dan membiarkan Chen pergi menjauh. Menatap kepergiannya, kuremas seragam yang membungkus dadaku. Rasanya perih dan sakit saat Chen menanggapiku dengan dingin. Tak seperti Chen yang dulu.

Chen yang selalu tersenyum padaku. Chen yang setiap saat bermain denganku. Chen yang selalu ada untukku. Chen yang sangat hangat..

_'Namun semuanya berubah.'_

Melihat jalanan yang sepi dan Chen yang sudah pergi, kuputuskan untuk berbalik arah. Aku.. ingin menenangkan hatiku dulu. Dan tempat "itu" sepertinya cocok bagiku untuk menenangkan diri.

_'Tempat yang selalu ingin kutunjukkan pada Chen.'_

* * *

"Chen… Apa kau tahu? Di sini indah sekali."

Aku memeluk lututku sembari merasakan angin sore yang berhembus di atas tebing. Di sini aku bisa melihat kota yang langsung berbatasan dengan laut. Di ujung laut itu, terbias sinar matahari yang sebentar lagi mulai kembali ke peraduannya. Warna jingga yang bercampur dengan birunya laut, serta sinar gemerlap di atas air. _Haah_.. Andai saja Chen di sini, pasti dia akan sangat senang.

"Andai kau ada di sini, Chen…"

"_Joesonghamnida_.."

Aku terkesiap dari posisiku saat ini. Spontan kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang dan mendapati seorang _namja _berambut pirang sedang menatap ke arahku sambil membawa anjing kecil di sampingnya. Aku segera bangun dan memiringkan kepalaku, mengamati _namja _yang baru saja menegurku itu.

"Kau.. siapa?" tanyaku perlahan. Aku tak bisa melepaskan ekspresi penasaranku. Menaikkan sebelah alisku sambil memandangnya. Agak mencurigai _namja _itu. Tetapi, hal yang selanjutnya terjadi tak terbayang di benakku. Dia tersenyum lebar kepadaku.

"Namaku Luhan, Xi Luhan lebih lengkapnya. Dan dia adalah Lulu," ucapnya memperkenalkan dirinya sekaligus anjing kecilnya. Aku melongo heran. Aku membatin, kenapa dengan mudahnya dia mengatakan namanya seperti itu? Dasar aneh…

"Tempat ini indah sekali kan? Terkadang aku juga ke sini untuk mengajak Lulu jalan-jalan." _Namja _bernama Luhan itu berkata sambil berjalan mendekatiku dan menuntun anjingnya. Aku sedikit menggeser diriku ketika tahu dia akan mengambil tempat di sampingku.

"Kalau kau bagaimana? Apa kau sering ke sini?" tanyanya padaku. Senyumnya masih belum menghilang dari bibir tipisnya.

"A-aku? Ya… Lumayan sering, kalau ada waktu," jawabku seadanya.

"_Hmm_.. Begitu ya? Tapi sepertinya hari ini kau terlihat sedih. Apa kau mau cerita padaku? Karena sepertinya kau tidak bisa menceritakan hal itu pada orang lain." Dia mengucapkannya dengan sangat yakin. Aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Karena tak bisa dipungkiri, orang asing yang menawarkan diri untuk melakukan konseling pada orang lain yang juga asing baginya adalah hal yang tak biasa. Tapi mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika aku bercerita padanya.

_Aah_.. Sungguh, menceritakan masalahku pada orang yang baru saja kukenal benar-benar terasa aneh. Namun pada awalnya dia memang sudah aneh. Tiba-tiba langsung menegurku yang merupakan orang tak dikenal baginya.

"Ya.. Kurasa begitu…"

"Jadi? Kau mau cerita padaku kan? _Umm_… Boleh kutahu siapa namamu?"

"Xiumin, panggil saja begitu."

"_Ne_, Xiumin-_ssi_."

Aku tersenyum simpul. Karena jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku merasa... kalau aku bisa mempercayainya.

"Nah, sekarang.. Bisa kau ceritakan padaku apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

* * *

"Jadi seperti itu…"

"_Hmm_…"

Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seperti mengerti hal yang kubicarakan. Entah berapa lama aku menghabiskan waktuku di sini untuk menceritakan masalahku padanya. Tapi sepertinya tak cukup lama juga.

"Xiumin-_ssi_.. Apa kau tidak ingin menyampaikan perasaanmu?" tanya Luhan.

"_E-eh_?" Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa wajahku memanas. Memikirkan tentang menyampaikan perasaanku kepada Chen membuat jantungku berpacu dengan cepat. Dan mungkin itulah yang membuatku tak bisa berbalik menatap Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Dengan begitu, bebanmu akan terasa lebih ringan dan kau tak perlu cemas lagi."

"Tapi…" bantahku saat mendengar nasehat Luhan. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kenapa? Tidak ada salahnya kan menyukai seseorang? Apalagi kalau nanti dia juga membalasnya. Ayolah, katakan saja," paksa Luhan padaku. Aku mengarahkan pandangan mataku ke tanah, sedikit merenung. Kupikir memang lebih baik begitu. Menyampaikan perasaanku pada Chen.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba, Luhan."

Kulihat Luhan menyunggingkan senyumnya. Aku ikut membalas dengan tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya aku bisa mengungkapkan beban yang kutanggung dengan orang lain. Dan rasanya sungguh..

_Nyaman._

* * *

Hari ini aku datang lebih awal dari biasanya, tapi tetap saja tak lebih awal dari anak-anak yang sudah terbiasa datang pagi. Tetapi alasanku datang pagi sebenarnya adalah untuk menyambut Chen dan menyemangatinya. Juga kalau bisa.. nanti aku akan mengajaknya ke tebing itu serta menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Semoga saja aku bisa.

_Srak..!_

Mataku teralihkan ke pintu kelas di mana Chen baru saja melewatinya. Chen berjalan ke arahku, lebih tepatnya ke bangku di depanku. Tapi sama saja kan?

"Selamat pagi, Chen!" sapaku padanya. Dia hanya menggumam sambil mengerling ke arahku dan segera duduk di bangkunya. Aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal.

"Chen aku–"

_"Hei, apa kau tidak merasa kalau Chen akhir-akhir ini sering bicara sendiri?"_

_"Benar, dia semakin aneh saja."_

_"Apa ada roh halus yang merasukinya?"_

_"_Ya_! Jangan bicara yang bukan-bukan! Dia bisa mendengar kita tahu!"_

Ucapanku terputus ketika indra pendengaranku menangkap bisik-bisik dari teman sekelas kami. Aku merasa kesal mendengarnya, namun Chen tidak memperdulikan mereka dan tetap mengawasi pemandangan di luar jendela. Aku tidak tahan lagi mendengar bisikan-bisikan itu. Memangnya mereka tahu apa tentang Chen, huh?! Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa!

"Kalian–!"

_Brak!_

"Kalian berisik sekali!"

Situasi kelas menjadi hening seketika saat Kris menggebrak pintu kelas. Dia tetap memasang mimik datarnya terlepas dari nada bicaranya yang terdengar marah. Dengan santai dia memasuki kelas diikuti Tao di belakangnya. Tao yang biasanya ramah dengan orang lain kini tengah memandang seluruh siswa di kelas dengan tatapan tajamnya. Sampai aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa mereka sedang menahan napas ketika ditatap seperti itu oleh Tao.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, mereka memang begitu. Mereka cuma sok tahu, padahal mereka tidak tahu apa-apa." Kris berkata sembari meletakkan tasnya di atas mejanya, kemudian bersandar di bangkunya dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Kris-_gēgē_ benar! Biarkan saja mereka. Tidak usah dianggap serius, _gēgē_," tambah Tao. Dia akhirnya melepaskan raut "kejam"nya ketika bersama kami.

"Benar kan? Kalau mereka bicara yang tidak-tidak tentangmu, kami yang akan melawan mereka!" timpalku bersemangat. Berharap Chen sedikit terhibur.

Sayangnya semua ucapan kami hanya dibalas gumaman "Hn" kecil darinya. Aku tahu selama ini Chen memang lebih sering diam, namun selain itu dia juga terkadang suka bicara sendiri. Aku membenarkan apa yang anak-anak itu ucapkan, tetapi aku juga tidak mau sahabat baikku dibicarakan seperti itu.

Dan aku tidak bisa menerima hal itu.

_'Apa kau tidak lelah hidup seperti ini, Chen?'_

* * *

_Ting tong teng tong…_

Bel sekolah usai telah berbunyi. Saatnya kami semua pulang. _Hmm_.. Tapi sepertinya aku dan Kris harus membangunkan Chen dulu, karena dia tertidur sejak pertengahan jam pelajaran terakhir. _Aigoo_.. Dia memang sering tertidur di kelas belakangan ini.

"Hei, Chen. _Ireona_, sekolah sudah selesai. _Ireona_," ujar Kris sambil mencoba membangunkan Chen. Ia menggoyangkan tubuh Chen agar Chen segera bangun. Aku mengawasinya dari samping, melihat usaha Kris yang tidak membuahkan hasil.

Kuhela napasku. Apa boleh buat, sepertinya aku yang akan menunggu Chen sampai dia bangun karena Kris pasti sudah ditunggu Tao sejak tadi. Aku tidak mungkin mengorbankan waktunya kan? Lagipula Chen selalu bangun sebelum pagar sekolah ditutup.

"Kris, lebih baik kau duluan saja. Biar Chen aku yang mengurus," tawarku pada Kris. Dia terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum membalas ucapanku.

"_Haah_.. Baiklah kalau itu maumu, aku akan pulang lebih dulu. Aku duluan."

"_Ne_! Sampai jumpa!"

Aku melambaikan tanganku ke arah Kris. Begitu dia sudah menghilang dari balik dinding kelas aku segera menurunkan tanganku. Kugaruk leherku, memikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan saat menunggu Chen bangun. Tapi kurasa hal itu tak perlu kupikirkan ketika aku melihat Chen terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Chen! Syukurlah, kau sudah bangun."

Aku menghampirinya dan mendudukkan diriku di bangku di depannya, namun menghadapkan diriku ke arahnya sehingga aku bisa bertatap muka dengannya. Chen masih mengerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan dengan keadaan di sekitarnya.

"Dia sudah pulang ya?" tanya Chen. Dia melongok ke jendela di mana terlihat sosok Kris sedang berjalan beriringan dengan Tao. Aku mengerutkan alisku heran.

"Hei, jangan bilang kalau kau sebenarnya sudah bangun sejak tadi," komentarku setelah mendengar pertanyaannya.

Dia memasang posisi tidurnya lagi. "_Che_! Memangnya kenapa kalau dia peduli? Dia juga tidak mengerti apa-apa," ujarnya sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lengannya.

"Tapi setidaknya kau tidak usah begitu, kami semua sangat khawatir padamu, Chen." Aku memandangnya dengan menyangga kepalaku di atas lenganku yang kulipat di sandaran kursi.

Merasa Chen tak menggubrisku, aku menjulurkan tangan kananku ke depan. Menggapai rambut hitamnya dan mengelusnya perlahan. Dia menggerakkan kepalanya, kemudian mengangkatnya sehingga dia bisa melihatku dari matanya yang sedikit muncul dari lengan yang menghalanginya.

"Bersemangatlah dan tersenyumlah, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Maka dari itu–" Kuputuskan ucapanku kemudian mempersembahkan senyum terbaikku padanya. Suhu di area wajahku sedikit terasa panas, entah akibat dari suhu tubuhku atau dari sinar matahari yang masuk lewat jendela.

"–tersenyumlah, Chen."

Chen membelalakkan kedua matanya. Namun ia segera tersenyum kecil. Meski hanya segaris senyum dari bibirnya, tapi itu sangat berharga bagiku.

_'Aku.. tidak ingin kehilangan senyuman itu.'_

* * *

"Luhan!"

_Namja _bersurai pirang yang kutemui di dekat tebing beberapa hari yang lalu itu menoleh ke arahku. Ia nampak tengah membelai rambut coklat anjing kecilnya. Kakiku kulangkahkan untuk mendekatinya.

"Kau kelihatan sangat senang, apa ada hal spesial yang terjadi?" tanyanya masih terus mengelus Lulu yang terbaring di pangkuannya.

Aku tersenyum penuh arti sebelum menjawabnya. "_Ne_.. Hari ini aku senang sekali."

Kedua mataku menyipit sampai kemudian tertutup membentuk sabit. Pipiku yang tergolong _chubby_ pun tertarik ke atas di saat senyumku semakin melebar. Luhan terkikik kecil, tangan kirinya yang tidak ia gunakan untuk membelai rambut Lulu diletakkan di depan mulutnya. Menutupi tawa kecilnya, namun ia mengembalikan posisi tangannya seperti semula. Di atas badan Lulu.

"Aku ikut senang, Xiumin-_ssi_. Berarti.. kau sudah menyampaikan perasaanmu padanya, ya kan?"

Aku terkesiap mendengar komentarnya. Kualihkan pandanganku dari Luhan. Meletakkan daguku di atas kedua lututku yang kusatukan. Menerawang pemandangan kota di bawah sana.

"Tidak.. Belum. Aku.. belum berani mengatakannya." Luhan menatapku dengan mimik wajah memelas. Meminta agar aku memberikan penjelasan kepadanya.

"Tidak mungkin aku bisa mengatakannya." Luhan membuka bibirnya hendak memprotes, namun kusela begitu saja. "Tapi kurasa dia sudah hampir kembali seperti biasanya."

Luhan menghembuskan napasnya yang sebelumnya tertahan. Kupikir dia tidak akan meneruskan protesnya.

"Kalau begitu, itu artinya maksudmu tersampaikan, Xiumin-_ssi_," ujarnya tersenyum, meski terlihat sedikit misterius bagiku.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku memastikan.

"_Ne_.. Tapi sebelum kau menyatakan maksudmu yang sesungguhnya, mungkin kau masih belum bisa tenang," ucap Luhan penuh arti. Aku berandai-andai apa maksud perkataannya tadi. Karena dia memang _namja _yang misterius sejak pertama kali aku mengenalnya.

_'Apa mungkin Luhan…'_

* * *

"Chen, bangun. Sudah waktunya kita ganti pelajaran."

Sedari tadi aku mencoba membangunkan _namja _yang tidur selama jam pelajaran di hadapanku ini. Chen tak mau bangun juga meski aku sudah berteriak cukup keras di dekat telinganya. _Aish_.. Dia benar-benar susah untuk dibangunkan. Dan juga tidak ada Kris di sini, dia sedang mengurusi Badan Kesiswaan kurasa.

_Srak!_

"_Haish_.. Dia belum bangun juga?"

Suara pintu geser kelas yang terbuka membuatku menoleh ke arahnya. Di ambang pintu, Kris tengah berkacak pinggang sambil menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Siapapun pasti akan memasang ekspresi seperti Kris jika mengetahui temannya sedang tidur di kala jam pelajaran selanjutnya akan dimulai.

"_Ya_! Bangun, Chen. Kau mau dihukum Han-_seonsaengnim _gara-gara tidak ikut pelajarannya, huh?" Kris beranjak mendekati bangku Chen dengan komentar-komentar pedasnya. Bisa kurasakan sebulir keringat menetes dari pelipisku.

"Kris, sudahlah. Kita tunggu dia sebentar lagi, _ne_?" pintaku memelas. Tapi Kris tidak terlihat terpengaruh dengan pemintaanku.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur di sini, Chen! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau pura-pura tidur, hah?!"

Pernyataan Kris tadi menyebabkan kedua mataku membelalak. "Ja-jadi, dia sudah–"

"_Arasseo, arasseo… _Aku akan bangun."

Chen membangunkan dirinya dan mengambil posisi duduk bersandar di kursinya. Dia memandang Kris dengan tatapan malas seperti tidak ingin melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Kris.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu, dan cepat cuci mukamu," perintah Kris tegas. Tak heran kalau dia jadi ketua Badan Kesiswaan di sekolah ini.

"Baik, aku mengerti. Tunggu saja di luar, aku mau beres-beres dulu."

"Oke, kutunggu kau di luar."

Dengan begitu Kris melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar kelas, sehingga hanya tinggal aku dan Chen saja yang ada di dalam kelas. Seperti beberapa saat lalu sebelum Kris datang. Yang kuakui memang membuatku senang. Bisa berdua bersama Chen. Tapi aku cukup kesal dibuatnya tadi.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau tidak bangun ketika aku berteriak-teriak di dekat telingamu? Kau sengaja menggodaku ya?" protesku dengan pipi yang menggembung. Aku benar-benar kesal padanya!

"…Aku malas." Dia menjawab setelah selesai mengepak semua buku ke dalam tasnya. Aku melembutkan pandanganku. Aku mengerti, Chen pasti sangat lelah menghadapi ini semua.

_'Begitu juga aku.'_

Tanpa kusadari, Chen beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlari kecil meninggalkanku. Sebelum ia sempat keluar dari pintu kelas, aku berteriak padanya.

"Chen! Aku akan menyusulmu nanti, kau pergi saja dulu dengan Kris!"

Chen berhenti mendadak. Dia menoleh ke belakang. Ke arahku. Namun segera memutar kembali kepalanya ke depan ketika Kris menghampiri dan bertanya padanya. Aku bisa melihat Chen menggeleng pelan saat ditanyai oleh Kris serta menoleh ke belakang sekali lagi sebelum pergi. Meninggalkanku yang kini sendirian di dalam kelas yang penuh dengan keheningan.

* * *

Tak seperti biasanya, jalanan sore ini tampak lenggang. Tak banyak kendaraan yang melewati ruas jalan tempatku berada sekarang. Jika kuhitung, kira-kira empat sampai lima kendaraan yang melewati jalan ini. Bukan berupa mobil ataupun sepeda motor, melainkan sepeda biasa yang dinaiki oleh anak sekolahan seperti kami.

Kami? _Ah_.. Sebenarnya aku sedang pulang bersama Chen. Dan seperti biasanya, dia berjalan mendahuluiku sehingga aku mengikuti di belakangnya. Anehnya, dia tidak bicara apa pun padaku sepulang sekolah meskipun aku mencoba mengajaknya berbicara. Hal itu mengakibatkan kami tak saling bicara sampai sekarang. Membuat rasa tidak nyaman memenuhi atmosfer di antara kami.

"Ada…"

Perkataan tiba-tiba Chen membangunkanku dari keheningan. Aku memantau pergerakan Chen. Dia nampak terburu-buru dengan tatapan mata yang nyalang sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru. Aku kebingungan dibuatnya. Apa yang menyebabkan Chen jadi seperti itu?

"Chen.."

"Dia ada! Di sekitar sini! Aku yakin itu!"

Tindakan Chen yang berlari secara mendadak mengagetkanku. Tanpa sadar aku ikut berlari mengikutinya. Dia terus saja berlari hingga tak sadar bahwa jalan besar sudah terlihat. Jalan besar yang ramai. Aku menyadari sebuah truk dari arah kanan akan melintas di sana, sedangkan Chen sepertinya tak menyadarinya dan mencoba untuk menyeberangi jalan itu.

Takut terjadi apa-apa padanya, kupercepat langkah kakiku agar bisa menyusul Chen. Agar kemungkinan terburuk itu tidak terjadi. Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Chen terluka!

"_Hah.. Hah.. _C-Chen–_hah_.."

Napasku terdengar terputus-putus seiring jarak antara aku dan Chen semakin dekat. Namun itu tak mengubah keadaan di mana Chen hampir sampai ke jalan itu serta truk yang sedikit lagi mencapai posisi Chen akan menyeberang.

_'Se-sedikit lagi..'_

Kucoba menggapai seragamnya. Tidak. Kau tidak boleh, Chen.

"CHEN!"

_Brum..!_

_Bruk!_

"_Haah.. haah…_"

_'Nya-nyaris saja...'_

"_Hah, haah.. _A-apa yang baru saja.. _hah_.. terjadi?" tanya Chen kebingungan. Matanya menyiratkan kehororan akan kejadian tadi. Sorot mata yang penuh dengan ketakutan.

"Tadi itu.. apa?"

Aku memandang sendu Chen yang tampak amat _shock_. Peluh membasahi wajahnya. Aku tak berani menegurnya. Menghampirinya. Walaupun aku tahu bahwa ia sangat membutuhkan seseorang untuk menenangkannya saat itu.

Karena aku tahu.

_'Tapi aku tak bisa…'_

* * *

"Chen, kau tidak mau pulang bersama kami?"

"Tidak. Kalian pulanglah dulu. Aku.. akan pulang nanti."

"Chen-_gēgē_…"

Tao memandang khawatir pada Chen yang masih duduk di bangkunya, meskipun ia dan Kris sudah berulang kali mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama mereka. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sebab semenjak Chen kuselamatkan dari terjangan truk waktu itu, dia kembali menjadi pendiam. Meskipun dia masih menjawab pertanyaan dari Tao dan Kris, tetapi denganku…

Kurasa dia ingin menjauh dariku.

"_Gēgē_, aku dan Kris-_gēgē_sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Apa kau tidak mengerti, huh? Setelah beberapa hari keadaanmu membaik, kenapa sekarang kau–"

"Tao!"

Ucapan Tao terputus saat Kris membentak _namja _bermata panda itu. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. Memberikan isyarat pada Tao agar dia tidak berbicara lebih banyak lagi. Mau tak mau Tao menurut dengan Kris. Namun aku bisa melihat bahwa Tao tidak ingin membiarkan masalah ini berlarut lebih lama lagi.

_'Karena aku juga tidak menginginkannya.'_

Tao menggigit bibirnya, lalu berbalik membelakangi Chen. Kris mengerling ke arah Tao. Aku tahu, dia pasti sangat menyesal dan merasa tak enak karena telah membentak Tao tadi. Tersenyum kecut, aku berjalan menghampiri mereka dari kedudukanku sekarang. Di depan kelas.

"Chen…" Kupanggil namanya lirih. Tapi ia tetap tak tergerak untuk menatapku. Genangan air mulai menghalangi bola mataku. Langkahku terhenti. Rasanya benar-benar tidak nyaman. Dan sungguh menyesakkan.

Di tengah pandanganku yang makin buram. Kulihat Kris menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggaet pergelangan tangan Tao. Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum berbicara pada Chen.

"Kalau begitu maumu, aku tidak bisa apa-apa, Chen. Aku yakin kau bisa melewati hal ini dan kembali seperti sedia kala. Asal kau tahu, kami semua merindukan kau yang dulu, Chen. Kami pergi."

Seperti itu dan Kris menggandeng Tao ke luar kelas. Aku masih saja terdiam hingga siluet dari mereka berdua menghilang sepenuhnya dari pandanganku. Aku menoleh kembali pada Chen. Ia tetap termenung di bangkunya itu. Kediamannya seakan menenggelamkanku dalam sepi tanpa ujung.

_'Mungkin ini saatnya aku mengatakannya.'_

"Chen, aku–"

"Kenapa?"

Kuhentikan kata-kata yang akan kuucapkan. Chen terlihat meremas rambut hitamnya. Frustasi. Membuatku ingin segera berlari memeluknya. Menenangkannya.

_'Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa melakukannya.'_

"Kenapa harus aku? Waktu itu.. kenapa truk itu tak menabrakku?" Nada suaranya terdengar menyesal. Dan mendengar kalimat yang diutarakannya itu, kupaksakan bibirku untuk tersenyum. Meski senyum itu tak pantas disebut senyuman.

_'Jadi, pada akhirnya memang harus begini..'_

Chen menutupi sebelah matanya dengan tangannya. Aku merasa dia sedang menahan air matanya sekarang.

"Kenapa setiap aku sendiri, bahkan ketika bersama orang lain.. Kenapa aku merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutiku?"

Hatiku terasa sakit saat Chen mengatakan kalimat itu. Kurasa memang sudah waktunya…

"..Namun ketika aku berbalik.. tak ada siapapun di sana."

Selesai sudah…

"Kau benar, Chen…"

Tiba-tiba angin sore berhembus dengan kencang. Gorden kelas yang sebelumnya tak bergerak, kini melayang-layang bebas. Menghalangi jalanku menuju Chen. Chen terkejut tatkala gorden berwarna putih itu melambai tak karuan di hadapannya.

"Hei, Chen.. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kau kuajak ke sebuah tempat?" tawarku padanya. Chen masih tak melepaskan keterkejutan di wajahnya.

"Sudah lama aku ingin mengajakmu ke sana." Senyum pedih terpasang dibibirku. "Mengajakmu ke sana dan mengatakan betapa aku sangat menyayangimu, Chen."

Aku melangkah maju. Dan sesampainya diriku di depan Chen, kudekatkan wajahku kepadanya.

"_Saranghae, _Chen.."

_Chu…_

Kukecup bibirnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya aku menjauhkan diriku kembali. Kulihat ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Di-dingin?" ucapnya terbata sembari menyentuh bibirnya.

Aku tersenyum padanya, namun kali ini adalah senyum kebahagiaan yang berasal dari dasar hatiku.

"Akan kutunggu kau, Chen…"

* * *

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau ada tempat seperti ini, untung saja aku lewat jalan tadi."

Chen menggumam seraya mengikuti jalan setapak yang menuntunnya. Aku masih menemaninya, dengan berjalan di belakangnya.

"Lalu… ke mana lagi? Ke sanakah?"

Chen melangkahkan kakinya ke belokan jalan di sebelah kirinya. Terus berjalan hingga hampir mencapai tempat itu.

"Sedikit lagi, Chen. Di sana, ke kanan!" komandoku padanya. Sedikit lagi, maka semuanya akan selesai.

"Ke sini ya?"

_Tap!_

"_Woah_.. Aku baru tahu ada tempat seindah ini…"

Chen memandang takjub pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Ia nampak sangat bahagia saat mengetahui tempat ini. Tempat di mana terlihat hamparan kota dan laut yang berbatasan, serta keindahan warna laut yang berpadu dengan mentari jingga di sore hari. Dan tempat ini, adalah tempat yang selalu ingin kutunjukkan padanya.

Aku bersandar di pohon sambil tersenyum. Tapi sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatianku.

"_Joeseonghamnida…_"

Kuarahkan pandanganku ke sebelah kiriku. Aku melihat Luhan tengah berjalan mendekatiku bersama Lulu, namun ia tak berbicara denganku. Ia berbicara dengan Chen..

"_Ne_? Ada apa? Apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Chen setelah berbalik untuk menghadapi Luhan.

_Namja _berambut pirang itu tersenyum. Kemudian dia mengangkat Lulu dan menggendongnya dalam dekapannya.

"Di sini sangat indah kan?" Luhan mengelus-elus rambut halus Lulu. Chen memandang Luhan heran.

"Ya.. Sangat indah…" jawab Chen sembari menoleh ke arah pemandangan yang dilihatnya tadi.

Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya, kemudian bertanya pada Chen. "Apa kau.. pemilik dari kucing berwarna putih dengan gantungan lonceng kecil di lehernya? Kucing yang selalu datang ke sini?" tanya Luhan.

Aku merapatkan kedua belah bibirku erat. Ternyata benar jika selama ini Luhan…

Kedua indra penglihatan Chen melebar. Tersirat kebahagiaan di iris matanya.

"A-apa kau melihatnya? Melihat kucingku? Di-di mana dia sekarang? Apa kau tahu dia di mana?" tanya Chen bertubi-tubi. Sesungguhnya aku tidak ingin mendengar kalimat yang akan diucapkan oleh Luhan. Kalimat yang sudah kuperkirakan.

"Ya.. Aku melihatnya."

"La-lalu di mana dia?"

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia berhenti menggerakkan kepalanya saat matanya tertuju pada gundukan kecil tanah dengan batu di atasnya. Tatapannya menjadi sendu.

"Dia di sini…"

Chen mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak mengerti akan ucapan Luhan yang terdengar _absurd _di telinganya.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Dia di sini, di tempat di mana dia bisa melihat pemandangan indah ini–" Luhan menghentikan ucapannya dan menghembuskan napasnya. Ia menunjuk gundukan tanah itu. Membuat Chen mengikuti arah jari lentik Luhan menunjuk.

"–untuk selamanya sebagai tempat peristirahatannya yang abadi."

Kupasang senyum kecut ketika mengetahui ekspresi _shock_ dan ketidakpercayaan di wajah Chen. Ia segera berlari menghampiri gundukan tanah itu. Jatuh terduduk begitu saja ketika ia sudah sampai di sana. Isak tangis mulai terdengar. Selanjutnya diikuti tetesan air yang jatuh di atas tanah.

"Ti-tidak… XIUMIN..!"

Aku menggigit bibirku. Sebenarnya, aku tak ingin mendengar ratapan memilukan Chen lebih jauh lagi. Namun, kucoba untuk tak memikirkannya dan menghampiri Luhan.

"Jadi.. kau sudah tahu dari awal, ya?"

Luhan berbalik menghadapku. Ia menghela napas pelan, kemudian menjelaskan semuanya padaku.

"Sejak kecil.. aku memang memiliki kemampuan khusus yang tidak dimiliki orang lain. Seperti mendengar, merasakan, dan melihat roh." Ia terdiam sebelum melanjutkannya kembali.

"Saat itu, ketika aku dan Lulu sedang berjalan-jalan. Aku mendengar suara minta tolong yang akhirnya membawaku ke tempat ini. Tapi ketika aku sampai di sini.. hanya ada jasad kucing yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di sana." Luhan menunjuk tempat di mana Chen berada.

"Aku berpikir ke mana roh kucing itu pergi? Dan beberapa hari kemudian, aku bertemu denganmu. Dan aku tahu bahwa kau adalah roh kucing itu. Saat itu aku sangat terkejut melihat wujudmu yang sangat mirip dengan manusia." Luhan berhenti menjelaskan seakan memberi waktu padaku untuk berbicara.

"Tapi.. kenapa ketika kau tahu akan hal itu, kau malah membantuku? Dan juga.. memperlakukanku layaknya manusia biasa?" tanyaku. Luhan memasang senyum penuh artinya.

"Karena aku merasa aku harus melakukannya. Karena jika tidak…" Luhan menoleh ke arah Chen. "Kau dan dia tidak akan bisa tenang."

Segaris senyum terbentuk di bibirku. Begitu juga dengan Luhan.

"_Gomawo… _Luhan…"

Kuucapkan terima kasih pada Luhan. Kemudian aku berjalan mendekati Chen. Kuulurkan tanganku yang mulai berubah menjadi cahaya. Memeluknya dari belakang, meski aku tahu dia tidak akan merasakan kehadiranku lagi.

"Chen.. Maafkan aku.. Maaf, Chen.." Kulantunkan permintaan maafku padanya. Tetapi bisa bersamanya di saat-saat terakhirku.. membuatku bahagia.

Aku terkesiap ketika secara tiba-tiba Chen menegakkan punggungnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Xiumin? Xiumin! Kau di sini kan? Jawab aku! Xiumin!" Ia berteriak kesetanan. Suara yang biasanya terdengar indah ketika ia bernyanyi, kini menjadi serak saat ia menyerukan namaku.

_"Ya, aku di sini, Chen.. Aku di dekatmu.."_

Suaraku telah menjadi gaung. Waktuku semakin dekat.

"Xiumin… Jawab aku.." lantunnya lirih.

Kupererat dekapanku padanya. Aku tahu. Aku tahu dia tidak bisa merasakannya. Meskipun ia sudah memintaku untuk menjawabnya. Tapi fakta bahwa aku sudah bersamanya dan ia tak mengetahuinya…

_"Chen.. Maaf, aku harus pergi…"_

Tubuhku kini hanya tinggal separuh. Kaki hingga perutku telah hilang. Aku akan membisikkan kata-kata terakhirku. Meski semua itu tak akan terdengar olehnya.

Kudekatkan bibirku di telinga kanannya. Berbisik kata-kata akhir milikku.

_"Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, Chen. _Jeongmal saranghae_…"_

Dan berikutnya yang kulihat adalah Chen berbalik menatapku. Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan mimik terkejut di wajahnya. Lalu yang kurasakan selanjutnya, adalah ragaku yang ringan dalam naungan cahaya putih tersinari cahaya matahari senja.

_'_Saranghae… _Chen…'_

**Xiumin's POV:: End**

* * *

_Namja _cantik berambut pirang itu hanya bisa menatap iba pada _namja _yang tengah menangis di atas gundukan tanah itu. Ia memandang langit sore di mana cahaya putih itu pergi. Meninggalkan semua yang ada di dunia ini. Meninggalkan seseorang yang ia sayangi..

Kasihi..

_Cintai_…

"Ayo, Lulu. Kita pulang…"

Berjalan menjauhi _namja _berambut hitam. Pergi meninggalkan sosok itu. Membiarkan _namja _bernama Chen itu menyendiri.

Bersama dengan semua kenangan tentang_nya_.

Karena hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

Untuk membantu_nya_..

_Untuk terakhir kalinya._

**…::: FIN :::…**

* * *

**Author's Note::**

_Arcadia: Dalam mitologi Yunani, "Arcadia" merupakan tempat tinggal dewa Pan. Sedangkan dalam seni Renaisans Eropa, "Arcadia" adalah tempat yang suci, keramat, tak terjamah, dan harmonis. "Arcadia" juga merupakan salah satu unit periferal di Yunani yang dinamai berdasarkan tokoh mitologi Yunani, yaitu Arkas._

_Kamisama… _Baru kali ini saya bikin fanfic dengan durasi pengetikan kurang dari satu minggu. Ini rekor buat saya! TwT *ambil tisu*

Yap, seperti yang saya jelaskan di atas, fanfic ini terinspirasi/bentuk remake dari manga berjudul "Mahoroba no Hibi" buatan Mitsunaga Hirama-_sensei_. _Really, that manga almost makes me cry, 'cause I don't cry easily._

Di sini saya mungkin tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaan tokoh utamanya dengan baik, tidak seperti di manga yang asli. Banyak kekurangan saya di sini, jadi saya minta maaf kalau hasil remake-an saya tidak semenyentuh manga buatan Mitsunaga-_sensei_. Dan jika readers ingin tahu cerita aslinya, bisa dicari di situs-situs manga online yang ada. :)

_And, I think enough.._

_Thanks for reading, and last but not least.._

_Mind to give me a review? :)_

**_Sign,_**

**_An Youngtae_**


End file.
